1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to switching devices and, more particularly, to a switching device that reacts in response to over temperature conditions which may occur in a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing devices often include heating devices that apply thermal energy to the media being processed by the printing device to e.g., affix toner to the media (i.e., for laser printers) or dry ink applied to the media (i.e., for inkjet printers). Typically, the temperature of these heating devices is regulated through the use of a controller circuit that e.g., monitors the temperature of the heating device and regulates the amount of power provided to the heating device. Unfortunately, in the event of a failure of the controller circuit, an over temperature condition may occur.